Opposites Attract
by PhoenixTears12
Summary: Draco and Hermione start to develop feelings for one another but are afraid of what these feelings may cause. "Sometimes you just have to risk it".......that's exactly what they did.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters; they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione start to develop feelings for one another but are afraid of what these feelings may cause. "Sometimes you just have to risk it".......that's exactly what they did.

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 1: Seeing what's always been there**

Head Girl Hermoine Granger boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express that would take her to her home away from home for the last time. Although it was sad that it was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Hermione was looking forward to the coming school year. She was, after all, Head Girl, but aside from that she had changed quite a bit over the summer. Her hair was no longer a bushy mess but was slightly wavy and her teeth had straightened, somewhat.

Hermione already knew who Head Boy was; Draco Malfoy. She wasn't exactly looking forward to this since she would half to share a common room with him all year, but maybe he had changed.

Trying not to get her hopes up about this Hermione stowed her trunk and began to patrol the corridors of the train as she was assigned to do. Many kids were still trying to find compartments to ride in and were still standing in the corridor. Between this mass of heads Hermione caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair and followed it to find that it was her enemy Slytherin.

Hermione had to try very hard not to let her jaw drop when she laid eyes on Malfoy. His hair was no longer slicked back in a greasy mess, but now it hung somewhat in his face. He had grown taller and more muscular, as far as Hermione could tell. She couldn't help but think how hot he looked.

Not meaning to, Hermione made eye contact with Malfoy. When she did, she could have sworn that she saw his mouth twitch into a sort of smile. Maybe she had been right after all; he could have changed for the better.

Whenever Hermione used to look at Malfoy, she just saw what looked like cold, gray stone behind his eyes. But this year they had a silvery glow to them, like there was something hiding behind them.

"It might not be that bad staying in a room with Malfoy," Hermione thought. "I mean, I don't even really know him that well and yet I hate him."

Hermione couldn't even remember why she had ever hated Malfoy in the first place. Was it just because Harry had?

"Sure, his father is a Death Eater, but that doesn't make him evil, does it?"

For the first time it occurred to Hermione Granger that there might be more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye.

**A/N: **I know this chapter was extremely short, the others will be longer and have more action I promise. Please review! This was my first fanfic so please be nice (no flames, only constructive criticism). I would also like to thank my two awesome beta readers....you know who you are, I love you!


	2. Promising Reflections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I would like to thank my** 2** and only reviewers! This chapter, as promised, is longer than the first. It also has more Draco/Hermione interaction. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: promising reflections**

Once the train reached Hogwarts Hermione hopped off and boarded the "horseless" carriages with her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

Hermione suddenly realized that she would not be spending that much time with Harry or Ron this year. The only time she would really see them was in class, but during class there was no time to talk, or at least according to Hermione there wasn't. After class she would have homework and all of her other time would be spent completing tasks assigned to her and Malfoy.

Malfoy, there he was again, always entering her thoughts! She just couldn't get that picture of him on the train out of her mind, had he really been _smiling_ at her?

During the sorting ceremony Hermione clapped when Gryiffindors were added but otherwise didn't pay much attention (tisk……tisk). She really didn't care about the rules Dumbledore was now reciting because they had been the same since her first year. Instead, Hermione was thinking of a certain blond haired Slytherin.

Draco stole quick glances at Hermione throughout the ceremony. She looked different, not just in her appearance, which he had to say looked amazing, but she looked somewhat dazed; not herself. He wondered what she was thinking about.

Hermione kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her, (that eerie feeling that in the wizarding world you have to watch out for because you never know who is after you).

The sorting ended and the golden plates before everyone magically filled with steaming food. Everyone dug in, everyone except Hermione that is. Hermione wasn't really that hungry so she decided just to head up to her common room and read a book before settling in for the night.

"Where ya going?" asked Ron between swallowing huge mouthfuls of food

"Up to my common room" replied Hermione "I'm kind of tired"

"Okay" said Harry, "See you later!"

Across the Great Hall Draco watched Hermone leave. As he watched her go he realized that they would be sharing a common room together. He, of course, had known that Hermione was Head Girl, there was no use denying that, but it had never really registered in his brain that they would be spending so much time together. Draco was having a hard time deciding whether this was good or bad.

"Wait, what am I saying" Draco thought, "Of course it is going to suck staying in a common room with a filthy mudblood like Granger"

When Hermione finally reached where the head common room was supposed to be she found a large mirror that served as the entrance. Hermone found this odd because there weren't many mirrors in Hogwarts, mostly paintings.

The mirror was about as tall as Hermione and about as wide as her arm span. The frame of the mirror had a swirled design and was colored metallic silver. Written on the bottom were the words: _seiti ralimi synam dniflli wuoy dnase cnereffi druoy takool._

"What in the world……..I wonder what language that it in?" Hermione thought.

"Oh shoot!" Hermione said out loud, "I forgot to ask what the password was! Maybe there is some way I can move the mirror".

Knowing perfectly well how stupid this idea was, Hermione stepped up to the mirror.

"Now, if I could only………..ahhhh!!" Hermione screamed.

In the refection of the mirror she saw a rather astonished looking Malfoy. Hermione wheeled around expecting to see Malfoy snickering at how badly he had just scarred her. When she turned around, however, all she saw was an empty corridor.

"Wow, you're really losing it Hermione" she said to herself.

Slowly, Hermione risked a glance back at the mirror, which was a bad idea because Malfoy was still staring back at her. This time, upon closer observation, Hermone realized that it was only Malfoy in the reflection; she wasn't there.

Hermione touched her face and then looked down at her hands and then at the rest of her body, fearing what she might see. When she looked down, she was still her normal self. A wave of relief swept over Hermione as she realized that she had not somehow turned into Malfoy. So why was it Malfoy's reflection she saw when she looked into the mirror?

Hermione's head was buzzing with questions so she sat down and leaned up against the cool stone wall.

A couple minutes later Hermione heard a set of footsteps coming up the stairs off to her right. Hermione watched as Malfoy rounded the corner and then slowed his pace when he saw Hermione sitting there. His face bore the trademark, Malfoy smirk and it was aimed at Hermione. Hermione stood up to face Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, Granger, let me guess you _forgot_ the password so you had to wait for me to help you" Malfoy sneered.

"Yes as a matter of fact" stated Hermione. "Now if you don't mind I would like the password since I don't fancy being stuck in a hallway with_ you_ all night".

"Fine", Draco stepped up to the mirror. "Ex-what the…."

Hermione watched as Draco looked at his reflection with the same look of utter shock as she had moments before.

"What do you see when you look in it?" Hermione asked

"I see……..you" Draco answered, a little reluctantly. "Why can't I see myself, and what do you see?"

"I don't know why we can't see our own reflections, and when I look in to it I see you" Hermione stated flatly.

"Wh-wh-I don't get it" Draco stuttered.

"Me neither, it's to much to think about right now, so could you please say the password because I am tired and just want to read a book and then go to bed" Hermione said with a rather annoyed voice.

"Right, Expugno tui varietas" Draco said, and the mirror swung aside.

Hermione had too much on her mind to even acknowledge the odd password.

"After you, you filthy Mudblood" Draco sneered, gesturing for Hermione to proceed before him.

Right after Draco made this remark he wished, for some reason, that he could take it back. Hermione turned around and gave him the most sinister glare she could muster before storming into the common room. Aside from the glare, in Hermione's eyes Draco saw, for the first time, how much his words hurt her.

At that moment, he didn't know why, but Draco vowed never to call Hermione Mudblood again. Even though he was a Malfoy this was a promise he intended to keep.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter; I will try to post again soon! For those of you who may be wondering what the words under the mirror say……..you will have to keep reading to find out. As for the password….maybe if I get a sufficient amount of reviews I will tell you, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Fighting the Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (but you should know that by now)

**Review Comments:**

****

** tom-felton-luver1-2-2**: Thanks for the review! I read your story, its great! Keep on writing!!

** Emma**: Don't even try! lol

** CountingSheep123**: (aka soupie): I already told you what the password was! Oh well. I'm not telling you the thing under the mirror though…..you can try and figure it out yourself!

** digjam23**: I know the whole "Draco suddenly decides to be nice to Hermione" thing was kindda confusing. I guess what I was trying to get across was that Draco had changed a little over the summer, and he was realizing how upset he makes Hermione when he calls her Mudblood. Hope that helps!

**A/N:** I still didn't get a very good amount of reviews but I guess I'll tell you what the password means anyways (partly to help my somewhat clueless beta!). For those of you who can't remember the password it was _expugno__ tui varietas_, which is Latin for "overcome your differences"……kindda weird, but it was the only thing I could think of.

**Chapter 3:** Fighting the Dragon

In silence the two entered their common room. The common room was quite large. There was a fireplace off to one side with a blazing fire already crackling inside. In front of the fire there was a large couch and on the wall behind that a tall bookshelf, to Hermione's delight.

They sat down on their comfy couch; Hermione with a book and Draco deep in thought over what one could only begin to guess.

About 20 minutes later, Hermione got up and headed to her room to go to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned.

"To bed, if that's okay with your majesty" replied Hermione.

"Jeez, I was just asking"

"Well you don't always need to be checking up on me you know; I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Fine" snarled Draco, "I don't see why you hate me so much".

"Me hate you?" laughed Hermione. "You're the one who calls me mudblood and makes fun of me all of the time! So I think I should be asking you; why do you hate _me_ so much? Huh, why is it Malfoy……..I'm waiting".

"Do you really want to know?" asked Draco

"Would I be asking otherwise?"

"Fine then, it's because I-I-I'm jealous of you Mu-Granger."

"You jealous of me? Draco Malfoy, the kid who has everything, jealous of a "stupid, mudblood, bookworm, like me, if I am not mistaken. May I ask why exactly?"

"Granger, you don't understand what you have that I long for. You have friends that care about you, a family that loves you, and the teachers cherish you. I don't. I don't have friends that I can confide in, my family pretty much hates me, or at least my father does, and I may be lying but I think the teachers find me rather annoying. Well, now you know. I don't really hate you, I've never hated you to tell you the truth, it has all just been bottled up jealousy. So, go ahead and laugh your head off" Fumed Draco.

"Draco, I had no idea. I-I-I'm sorry" stuttered Hermoine.

"You're what?"

"I said I'm sorry", and with that Hermione turned around and ran into her room.

Draco sat there on the couch stunned. An apology was the last thing he had expected to come out of Grangers mouth. A few minutes later Draco went into his room, next to Hermiones.

Both Hermione and Draco went to sleep with mixed feelings about the other.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock, one of the many muggle inventions she found useful. She got up and trudged to the bathroom where she took a quick shower, got dressed, put up her hair, and applied a light amount of make-up.

Just as Hermione was about to leave for a quick bite to eat in the Great Hall before heading off to transfiguration, she realized she had not seen or heard any sign that Malfoy was awake.

"Should I check and see if he's up yet?" Hermione thought.

After pondering this for awhile Hermione decided it was the right thing to do. Malfoy had shown a different side of himself last night, maybe there was a way to work things out.

Hermione walked up to his door and gave a light tap………tap. She got no answer. She wondered whether or not she should just go into his room and see if he was still asleep. Hermione examined the possible outcomes of this action. Either Malfoy could be thankful that she had woken him up _or_ he could already be up and is just fixing his hair, and would therefore get angry with her for barging in.

After much debate Hermione decided just to peek in. She twisted the doorknob as quietly as possible and made a crack in the doorway just big enough for her to slip her head in.

"Malfoy?" she whispered as she peered in.

Still getting no response she pushed the door open farther and stepped into the Slytherin's room.

Hermione spotted Draco curled up under all of his covers. She strode over to the edge of his bed and noticed how cute he was when he slept.

When Hermione finally processed what she had just thought, about Malfoy being cute, she didn't try to push the thought out of her mind. She liked the way his skin always seemed to glow because of his nice complexion, and the way his hair fell into his eyes when he didn't have it slicked back.

Hermione snapped back to reality and remembered why she was standing next to Malfoy in the first place. She now only had ten minutes until first period. If she didn't wake Malfoy up soon they would both be late! (The horror).

Hermione gently reached down and shook his shoulder. Malfoy started to stir but he just turned over and went right back to sleep.

"Draco" Hermione hissed "wake up!"

Malfoy's eyes fluttered and he finally awoke.

"Finally" Hermione whispered, "You're going to be late if you don't get up this instant!"

"Hermione? What are you doing in my room?" Draco questioned groggily.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked.

"What?"

"You just called me Hermione, you've never done that before."

"I know, I decided last night that I would make an effort to be nicer to you since we are going to be stuck in the same common room".

"Okay, I guess I could try too" said Hermione.

"Okay"

They gave each other a weak smile.

"Shoot, now we're really going to be late for transfiguration. C'mon" said Hermione

Without thinking, Hermione reached down and grabbed Draco's hand in an attempt to pull him out of bed. When she realized what she had just done she immediately dropped his hand and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Well I guess I made you miss breakfast" said Malfoy trying to change the subject.

"That's okay; I wasn't all that hungry anyways. Well, I'll be waiting in the common room for you."

"Oh you don't have to wait for me."

"It's no problem, just hurry please!"

"Okay, just let me do my hair."

With that Draco began to slick back his hair like always.

"No don't do that" Hermione said rushing over to him, "You look so much better with it down."

Hermione ruffled his hair up with her hand so that it hung in his face like it had the other day when she had seen him on the train.

"C'mon, you look fine" Hermione said as she pulled Draco out the door

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter! PLZ REVIEW!!!!

**Soup**: piece of advice: never tickle a sleeping dragon!


End file.
